Demon Spiral
by Chancenis23
Summary: The anti spiral had one last trick under his sleeve and took Simon to the Highschool DxD universe. How will a character of an epic anime live in an ecchi anime? Read more to find out. Sorry for the bad english in the "first" (cof, 10 to who knows, cof) chapters, I didn't had my computer back then annd I wrote on my shitty phone.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a story of epic** proprosions. A **crossover between Gurren Lagann and Highschool DxD**

 **Simon's "magic" is indeed spiral energy, and he will get a harem.**

 **Chapter 1: My drill...**

"Impossible! Sentient life-forms can't possibly escape from a muti-dimensional labyrinth."said tha anti spiral letting all his anger out.

 **"** _Don't underestimate us. We don't care about time, or space or... multi dimensional whatevers! We don't give a damn about that. force your way down a path YOU choose to take, and do it all yourself! That's the way Team Dai-Gurren rolls!"_

 _"EVEN WHEN TRAPPED ON KARMA'S CYCLE" NIA SHOUTED_

 **"** T _HE DREAMS WE LEFT BEHIND WILL OPEN THE DOOR" Yoko followed_

 _ **"**_ _EVEN IF THE UNIVERSE STANDS AGAINTS US" Leeron continued_

 _"OUR BURNING BLOOD WILL CUT THROUGH FAITH"_

 _"WE WILL CUT THROUGH HEAVENS AND THE DIMENSIONS! Simon finished_

 _"AND WOULD STAND AGAINST WHO TRIED TO STOP US TO GAIN A LITTLE OF OUR FAITH!" All said_

 **"TENGEN TOPPA GURREN LAGANN!" Simon shouted**

 **"WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK WE ARE!"**

And the dai gurren brigade clashed their drills with the anti spiral's

Until the Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann is inmovilized and they keep atacking with the chou ginga gurren lagann, until it gets inmovilized, and then they keep atacking with arc gurren lagann, until it gets inmovilized so Viral and Simon keep atacking with Gurren Lagann but they got inmovilized too. Viral makes an attempt to get Simon to Lagann Impact the shit out the anti spiral. Lagann's drill is about to pierce the anti spiral, but the anti spiral has one more trick under it's sleeve.

"Spiral destruction: DIMENSIONAL OBLIVION" The anti spiral said when a barrier appeared in front of him. It looked like a dark violet and black spiral wall.

"LAGANN PIERCE THROUGH IT!" Simon shouted as lagann destroyed the barrier pierceing through the anti spiral.

"I TOLD YOU WE DON'T CARE ABOUT DIMENSIONAL WHATEVERS" Simon said feeling the sweet victory.

"Oh you mean the dimensional oblivion? Well the point of it isn't protecting me, is traping the spiral energy." The anti spiral said with a smirk but I think taking you and your spiral friends will be enough."said the anti spiral.

"What?!" Simon said

As a portal that was like the door Simon broke absorb Simon, gurren and lagann.

"What?!" Yoko said as she saw viral floating on space " VIRAL?! Why is he there and not in the portal?" While Dayakka and Darry took him inside the ship.

"Viral is a beastman. He's artificial not a spiral being."

"So Simon, Gurren Lagann and Boota are gone?!" Said Viral as he heard what happened.

"Boota?" Said a confused gimmy.

"He helped with the spiral energy and turned into my "co-pilot", remeber." Viral said.

Yoko between her tears was able to see Nia. She was... smiling?

 **-Highschool DxD-**

"Issei" a girl with a sweet voice to her new boyfriend.

"Yes Yuuma Chan" the boy answered with a stupid face thinking in all the lewd things they would do together.

"Would you die." She said while changing her close into only leather straps and grew a pair of black as the nigth wings.

The surprise on issei's face that you would see once in a life time.

But suddenly roles changed as the face raynare put when she saw the two giant robots that appeared out of thin air.

As a robot as big as a 12 story building fall on her ex girlfriend and winged killer and a smaller robot the size of a human fell over him.

"I wish I am dreaming" issei said as he move out of the way.

"Your wish is granted" he heard a femenine soft beutiful voice said. And then lagann fell over him.

That is all he could remember as he wake up in his room the next day thinking everything was a dream. But he didn't notice a card that said gremory on the side of his bed.

 **-the night before: destroyed park-**

"Ara ara buchou, what problem did you got yourself into" said a dark haired, purple eyed beauty

"Don't really know aken... eek" said the red haired girl "A rat" she said as she charged her magic in her hand to kill whatever that was.

Boota saw what she was doing so he got up on lagann and then on the unconcious simon and get himself into a defensive position.

"Look buchou isn't that cute that is protecting him" said the purple eyed girl.

"Him? There is a person there?" The red head called "buchou" by her friend said.

"Yeah, and quite a handsome person"the dark haired girl said "He is quite damaged"

"Let's take the robots to my families mansion and heal him there then." Said the red head

"Sure thing, buchou" said thd purple eyed girl.

 **-Simon's dream-**

 **"** Nia!" Simon said as he saw the woman he just did the imposible for.

"Goodbye simon" Nia said smiling.

"Goodbye? I'll be back this isn't a goodbye." Simon said pretty confused.

I meant I will desapear and there is nothing we could do about it ." Nia said trying to explain better the situation.

"Wait WHAT?" Simon asked with chills going down his spine.

"Without the anti spiral I can't survive anymore." Nia said crying "So I came to say goodbye" Nia said and couldn't control herself anymore. She started crying and crying as she joined Simon for one last kiss. "Simon please. Don't let my death stop you from achieving hapiness. Have a family, have kids, tell them about our adventures with the dai gurren brigade."

"Why would I have childs if you're not there to raise it" Simon cried to Nia as she was fading away.

"Come on Simon let me see you grit those teeth." Said Nia before fading away completly.

"NIA!" Simon shouted before feel like he fade away himself.

Simon woke up covered in sweat, nervous and... nude?!

"Ah I can see you woke up? He heard a beutiful soft voice say.

 **So what do you think about it? Liked the idea and want to see more? Leave a review saying that.**

 **You didn't like it and think simon should stay virgin and the only thing he can pierce are the heavens? Leave a review saying what you didn't like.**

 **Any suggestions? I would love to listen to them**

 **Do you want an harem? Only one girl? Bring someone from the Gurren Lagann dimension?**

 **My plan:**

 **Rias for Simon**

 **Akeno for Simon**

 **Asia can't decide**

 **Rossweise for Simon**

 **Grayfia netorare Simon time**

 **Serafall for Simon**

 **Xenovia for Kiba**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the reviews.**

 **Neo-Drive:Thanks! Nobody from Gurren Lagann will appear. Yeah I will pair Asia with Simon and Kiba with Tsubaki, but Xenovia with Issei. And I have a great idea for Gurren Lagann and it will be an armor. Cool name by the way.**

 **King Edgar: Answer was a private message as requested.**

 **Izica1: Hope you keep on reading and tell me if it keeps that way**

 **Hell's Dragon King: Glad you enjoy the idea. I will go for a harem and try to get Gabriel into it.**

 **Now let's do this.**

Chapter 2: Pierce the real heavens!

"Who are you?! Where am I?! Why are we naked?!" Said Simon with a blush on his face as he saw the curvy red head next to him on bed.

" I am Rias Gremory, the heir of the Gremory clan" said the red head as she started to put her clothes on. "You're in my family's house. And you were naked because I healed you." Rias said as she remember the wounds with dark violet marks the young man had.

"That only leaves one question left." Simon said while making Rias snap back to reality." Why are you naked?!"

"Because I was making your healing process faster." Said Rias as she finished putting her clothes back on. "When you finish geting dressed you can go downstairs and have breakfast." Rias said while pointing to Simon's galaxy dai Gurren Brigade uniform.

As Rias went through the door Simon grabbed his boots, pants, cape googles and necklace as he saw through the window two robots on the side of the garden.

"At least I know where Gurren Lagann is." Simon thought while going down the stairs.

 **-Five minutes after when Simon finally found the dining room-**

Simon went through two big doors where he finally saw the family having breakfast.

"Good morning" said the woman sitting on the chair next to Rias. "You finally woke up. You have a quite creative wardrobe." Rias giggled at what her mother said to their new guest. "What's your name, dear?" Lady Gremory finished.

"Simon The Digger, supreme comander of Kamina City and leader of the Dai Gurren Brigade." Simon said proud and exagerated.

"Okaaay, Simon I am Venelana Gremory, Rias mother." She said with a smile on her face.

"And I am Lord Gremory, leader of the Gremory clan" said a middle aged man sittin in the point of the big table." And this is Milicas our grandson." Said Lord Gremory as a little kid, also red haired waved at Simon. As Simon waved back and sat next to Rias another red haired man entered the room with a white haired woman dressed as a maid next to him that had Boota on her hands.

"Boota!" Simon said with a grin on his face as Boota jumped off the hands an run to Simon's shoulders.

"How are you little buddy." Simon said happily as Boota answered with a squeak.

"Isn't that cute" Ladt Gremory said as she greeted his son and his queen.

"I see our guest woke up." The new red haired man said as he sat down next to Milicas. "My name is Sirzech Lucifer and this is Grayfia Lucifuge, my queen." The maou said as Grayfia bowed.

"I'm Simon The Digger supreme comander of Kamina City, leader of the Dai Gurren Brigade and Co-Pilot of Gurren Lagann." Simon said as the maou looked at his mother confused.

"Right, Simon is Gurren Lagann one of the robots outside?" Rias said looking at Simon

When she asked what Gurren Lagann was Simon understood the situation. He wasn't in his world any more he was somewhere were neither the Gurren Brigade or Ganmen existed. He was in shock for a moment until he decided to be open minded about everything he was about to hear.

"No, Gurren Lagann is the fusion of both Ganmen, the big one is gurren and the little one lagann." Boota afirmed Simon's statement with a squeak.

Simon explained everything that happened until that moment about jiha, Yoko, Viral, Rossiu, Kittan, the Spiral King, the Anti Spiral... Nia and Kamina.

 **30 minutes later.**

"And that is how I got here" Simon said when he finished.

Clearly no one on the room was ready for the large explanation Simon just gave.

"Wow!" Milicas broke the silence "That is so cool."

"Yes it is." Lucifer said as he prepared for another explaination

"We are demons" he openly said for everyones surprise."And you are in hell right now." He said with a smile.

"Does that mean that heaven exist?!" Simon said with a smile.

"Angels, fallen angels, heavens and god all exist." He said thinking why he accept it with such ease.

Simon's right eye twitched while he stand up and pointed to the air "My drill... MY DRILL IS THE DRILL THAT WILL PIERCE THE HEAVENS!" He shouted.

"I'm glad, you think that way."Lucifer said with a big smile. "You got one good pawn Rias." Lucifer said happily.

"What?" Simon said while sitting down again.

"You see every high class and ultimate class demon have Evil Pieces that resurrect living beings into demons.

And they give habilities and ranks according to chess" Milicas said to Simon.

"So I am a demon now?!" Simon said worried of not being a Spiral being anymore.

"Not exactly you see." Rias said

 **Flashback**

"I will turn him a part of my peerage." Rias said as she took a red pawn out of her pocket.

"Glad you said so because Grayfia said that black things over his wounds is draining his energy" said Lady Gremory as she and Rias entered the room Simon was resting in.

As Riad started the process instead of red light, green and blackish purple light covered the room. The purple one started to be prominent over the green one to the point the green one was almost consumed.

Suddenly the green light covered all the room as Simon's wounds didn't have the dark thing anymore and the Evil Piece turned bright green.

The ritual wad finished surprising both Lady Gremory and Rias.

"All that energy and just one pawn needed."said Rias with a surpised expresion.

"I think he turned the Evil Piece to Mutation Piece."Venelana said "But he is no demon, that's for sure."

"Is he part of my peerage then?" Rias said with a more confused face.

" I think so." Lady Gremory said as he looked back at Simon that was still wounded.

 **-Flashback end-**

"So the anti spiral energy and my spiral energy are gone?" Simon thought while trying to liberate sone spiral energy.

"No the Spiral energy is still in there."

"So I'm still a human inside your peerage" Simon said looking at Rias.

"Think so" Rias said "Any ways it's time for me to go to school. You will stay here learning about the demon world and come to meet the rest of mh peerage in two days from said looking at Simon while making a red magical circle with the Gremory's symbol on it.

"Do I have an option?" Simon said as he saw Rias go.

"No, and get a shirt." Rias said before fading away.

"Never!" Said Simon before being dragged by Grayfia who was also dragging Milicas to "class".

 **~Time Skip~**

The second day of simon's stay started interesting as Lucifer came to a bored Simon saying.

"Hey Simon get ready."

"For what?" Simon asked while reading a book of the great war.

"Gurren Lagann is ready again, and you are going to fight a Dragon"

 **Another chapter down.**

 **I changed a few things and this is the definitive plan.**

 **Simon's Harem:**

 **Rias**

 **Akeno**

 **Asia**

 **Gabriel**

 **Irina (He isn't a devil remember that)**

 **Serafall**

 **Kiba will stay with Tsubaki**

 **No Gurren Lagann characters (physicaly)**

 **Sorry if it was boring. But in the next chapter shit is going down.**

 **Gurren Lagann vs Tannin**

 **Place your bets on the reviews and give your opinion. You liked it, you didn't. Longer chapters? Shorter Chapters?**

 **By the way I'm planning on giving Simon a kind of Balance Breaker. If you have any names for it tell me. I thought of King Lazengaan Spiral Armor.**

 **Anyways see ya.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Gurren Lagann vs Tannin**

"A dragon huh." said Simon as he went where Gurren Lagann was while giving the back to Sirzech. Showing the Gurren Brigade Symbol on his cape.

"Alright, Gurren Lagann, SPIN ON!" He said as Boota on his shoulder was raising his paw to the heavens.

 **-FIVE MINUTES LATER-**

A magical circle with the Gremory Clan's symbol on it.

A purple dragon was resting under a big tree until he saw that. Then he flew directly next to it as Sirzech appeared out of it.

"Tannin, Ready for a challenge." said the newly arrived maou as he saw the other three standing next to him.

" **Always! Plus I want to see the stupid kid that thinks he can defeat a dragon!"** Tannin said as Ajuka Beelzebub broke in the conversation.

"I can't see that fighter of yours where is he?"said one of the four kings of underworld. As he finished that sentence a drill appeared out of thin air.

"There he is." said Sirzech as the three other maous looked in disbelief.

The rest of Gurren Lagann went out of the whole that the drill left with Simon and Boota on top of it.

"Drilling through time and space, opening a place where the next generation could live in. Collapsing the future and the past, the legendary with the mundane to create the spiral that will make the impossible. That is my drill, that is my dream. HOW DO YOU EXPECT ME TO PIERCE THE HEAVENS IF I CANT PIERCE THROUGH A GIANT LIZARD! BECAUSE THAT IS WHAT EVERYONE ON THE DAI GURREN BRIGADE WISHES FOR, KEEP MOVING FOWARD AS THE DRILL THAT MAKES OUR LIFE GO ON KEEPS SPINNING!"

 **"WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK WE ARE!"** Simon finished as he and Boota both pointed to heavens **.**

 **"** He makes that very often." Lucifer said as Beelzebub and Asmodeus looked at Gurren Lagann while Serafall looked at Simon with stars in her eyes and very impressed by his speech.

"That robot is so big!" said Asmodeus as Beelzebub just nodded.

"And you didn't even heard of the galaxy sized ones." said Lucifer while Serafall was looking at Simon feeling her heart pump faster.

 **"HAHAHAHA, well said boy! I like you."** Said Tannin as Simon entered Lagann. " **I will make it difficult just to get sure some day you will pierce the heavens."**

 **"** Great, you will have a chance that way." Simon said as Gurren Lagann repeated. "It's on then."

Both Gurren Lagann and Tannin charged at eachother as they went flying went their fists connected eachother.

 **"Good kid. That almost hurt."** said Tannin trying to hide the pain.

Tannin attacked Gurren Lagann with his tail as he grabbed it with the rest of his body to make sure he will impact the mech's neck.

Faster than Tannin could react both Gurren and Lagann broke the union and hit Tannin and joined again dodging his tail attack.

When Tannin get hold of himself he complimented Simon's move.

"Thanks that wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. Simon said with a grin. "Double Boomerang"

Gurren Lagann took his sunglasses and threw them at Tannin, that when he grabbed the both of them it was too late. Gurren Lagann was behind him as Simon yelled "Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann Dayakka's Special: **Flying i've got the best wife in the universe swing.**

Simon and Tannin started flying as Gurren Lagann made a rope out of Spiral Energy and tied Tannin then he dropped Tannin.

"Had enough?" Simon yelled as Tannin got up.

 **"You need more than that to make a dragon fall."** Tanninsaid as the all the demon kings looked the battle without believing what they were seeing.

" **Demon dragon: Fatal** **Roar"** Tannin said as a beam of light and fire went out of a giant magic circle over his mouth.

"Alright then, **GIGA..."** Simon said as a drill replaced Gurren Lagann's hand.

"Why isn't he moving away?" asked Ajuka Beelzebub.

"Is he going to take the attack?" thought Serafall "No.." she continued with her thought "He will pierce right through it."She said.

 **"DRILL...** " Simon said as the drill got bigger.

" **BREAKER!"** Simon said as he charged to the beam that Tannin threw at him piercing right through it. Before he could hit tannin, the dragon dodged the attack by flying back a step or two.

With an explosion on his back and with Tannin looking at it, Simon and Boota started sending spiral energy to Gurren Lagann's fist to uppercut Tannin.

"Arc Gurren Lagann Simon and Viral Special: Space-Time Shattering Burst Spinning Punch!" Simon said while uppercutting Tannin and releasing a Spiral that sent Tannin flying and ripping Time and Space. When Tannin was about to go through the hole Gurren Lagann grabbed him by the tail and carried him to the ground safe and sound.

All the maous sweatdropped after seeing a giant robot ripped through space with a giant dragon. They didn't knew that is called a monday in the Dai Gurren Brigade.

The first one to react was Serafall congratulating Simon as soon as he got out of Gurren Lagann. But in the moment Simon and Boota got down of it Gurren Lagann started malfunctioning . Liberating a lot of spiral energy, something else got out of Gurren Lagann something that fused to Simon.

 **-Later that day-**

"Bouchou, why isn't your bisop and other pawn here?" a dumb looking brunete asked to Rias that was sitting on the couch drinking a cup of tea.

"You see Issei my bishop was declared too dangerous for me to handle at the moment, so it's remained locked." Rias said interrupted by the cup of tea. "And the pawn should be arriving any moment now."In the second Rias finished saying that a red light appeared on the other side of the room, next to the door.

Three where standing looking for Rias.

"Buchou, your brother arrived." Akeno as Issei looked at the newly arrived red haired man.

"Brother?! This man is your brother?!" Iseei said remembering what he taught. The man he had in front of him is the strongest people of the underworld.

"So you are my little sister's new pawn? Nice to meet you, I'm Sirzech Lucifer, and this is Grayfia Lucifuge, my queen." Said Sirzech as Grayfia did a small bow.

"I am Issei Hyoudou, and I think the determination makes a man." Said Issei as Simon that was lost in his own thougts about what happened to Gurren Lagann earlier, heard what Issei said and felt obligated to say something."Totally that's how gurren brigade ro..." Simon was interrupted by Issei who finished his sentence.

"And I am determined to have my own harem and be a harem king." Issei said.

"Wait, what?" Simon said as he looked at Issei very confused. "That shouldn't be your motivation in life. Your motivation in life should be something that makes you get ouf your bed every morning and pushes you more and more towards greatness. Whether that's being free, revenge or whatever but not such silly thing." Said remebering what being a real man was and who were.

"And who are you to decide that." Issei said as he felt hurt after someone said that having a harem is not a good motivation.

"Simon The Digger, the person that took mankind out of the misery, savior of the Spiral Beings in the whole universe, The leader of the Galaxy Dai Gurren Brigade, one of the co pilots of Gurren Lagann and the pawn of Rias Gremory."Simon said almost shouting to Issei. "And this is Boota." Simon said and Boota squeaked.

"Is that true Buchou? Im not good enough for you." Issei said in anime tears.

"Yes, it's true. He is our new teamate Simon." Rias said for the rest oc the peerage the rest of her peerage went to meet Simon.

"Hi, I'm Kiba Yuuto. I'm a knight." Kiba said. "Your clothes are... interesting!" Kiba said with a smile.

"Well you don't always see a person with a cape and goggles so apreaciate it while you can." Simon said while guessing he would wear the same clothes everyone was wearing.

"I'm Akeno Himemija. You can call me Akeno. Glad to see you are okay." She said while hugging Simon's arm an not letting it go.

When Boota saw how Akeno pressed her boobs and Simon's arm he threw himself to land on Akeno's boobs.

"Ara ara Boota is like you Issei." Akeno said laughing at the mole pig.

"I'm Koneko Toujou, Senpai." Said a girl that was half body smaller than Simon that made him think he was a little girl.

"Senwhat?" everybody sweatdropped at Simon's comment.

"Now that Simon is in your peerage he will need somewhere to sleep." Said Sirzech

"Easy, On Issei's house." Rias said making Issei mad.

"No way that pretty boy, leader of whocares lives in my house." Issei said.

"Who are you to insult the great gurren brigade." Simon said angrily

"I'm sure I will find something, meanwhile he can sleep here in the club." Sirzech said to Rias as he and Grayfia disapearef with another magic circle.

"You have a big ego to go around with that cape! Issei shouted to Simon that was answering all his insults without raising his voice and that made him nervous.

"For you to know my brother, the one that taught me everything I knew and sacrificed himself for a mistake that **I** made wear a cape and he was the manliest of men." Simon saif proud of his aniki.

"If you made a mistake and killed him, he teached you well, im sure he was a genius."Issei said sarcastically.

"ISSEI!" Said Rias, mad at what Issei just said

Simon's eyes turned dull and almost dead and without saying a word he went towards the door. Boota as everyone in the room heard wgat happened and hopped down the heavenly comfy and giant boobs that he was in (yes even if there was a shirt in the middle Boota liked it.) And bit Simon's pants for him too stay.

When Simon saw Boota worried making him stay he remembered. He was reacting the same way he did when Kamina died, how all his friends almost died when he wasn't there for them. But not this time.

"I will show you..." Simon said softly but loud enough for everyone to hear. "I WILL SHOW YOU WHAT MY BROTHER TAUGHT ME!" Simon yelled while pointing towards the heavens and with Boota in his shoulder again when he saw how Simon reacted.

"Even being a human, even being a Spiral life form I will show you that I will be stronger than a ultimate class devil!" Simon continued "I will get the harem that you desire and show you how well my brother taught me! I will show you how well he taught me by PIERCE THE HEAVENS WITH MY DRILL!" Simon said while making a drill out of Spiral energy covering his forearm.

"That is a Sacred Gear I never saw before! It's like my Sword Birth but with drills." Said Kiba

"It"s not a Sacred Gear. I'm nor an Angel, Fallen Angel or a Devil. Remember this I'm the HUMAN THAT WILL PIERCE THROUGH HEAVENS! WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK I AM!

"Well then why don't you both go for a contract. The one that brings it done will have a favor from me personally." Said Rias seeing the motivation Simon had.

"What could we ask for as payback?" Issei said with perversion in his eyes.

"Anything you want!" Rias answered. Issei run out the door when he heard that and Simon was sent through a magic circle.

 **Simon's job**

"Hello, you must be the demon I ordered." Said a old man with a construction helmet.

"Yeah that's me." Simon said getting ready for everything.

"Would you make me a tunnel from gere to the other side of the mountain please? The old man said. Simon ust nodded and said to the old man to step back

"GIGA..."

 **-30 MINUTES LATER-**

Simon was back 25 minutes before and every body waited for Issei's arrive.

"So Simon what will you choose?" Asked Kiba. This isn't an offer Bouchou does ofently so you better think carefully!" Recommended Kiba when Issei entered the room.

"That was weird, but I done it." Said issei feeling the sweet victory. "Suck that drilly boy."

"I was back half hour ago." Simon said defending himself.

"Whatever, Buchou I already know what I want to ask for can I go first?" Asked Issei.

"I don't mind. Do you Simon?" Asked Rias looking at Simon. "Not at all." Answered Simon thinking his request.

"Issei you can touch my breast during 20 seconds, if you don't do nothing in that 20 seconds you won't have other opportunity. Understood?" Asked Rias knowing what he would ask.

"Bouchou how did you knew?" Issei asked confused.

"We all knew now 1,2,3,4..." Rias continued till 20 but Issei got scared deciding what to do.

"19, 20 alright Issei time os up." Rias said and Issei finally reacted.

"No, give me another chance!" Issei shouted crying anime tears.

"Sorry Issei a deal is a deal. So Simon what do you want?"

"Hmm... I want to call you Rias instead of Buchou." Simon said as Rias couldn't believe what she heard.

"You can ask anything you know? Why that." Rias said while she wanted that was for the reason she hoped all her life.

"Because in your house everybody was formal and have so much power so everybody must see you as a Gremory and not yourself. Am I wrong?" Asked Simon.

As Rias heard that her heart stopped and accelarated when she thought what Simon just said but more because of Simon. "Not at all. How do you know all this, may I ask?"

"Because it happened before with a friend of mine." Simon said with pain in his voice "We treated her like a princess when all she wanted to do is help and work like everybody else."

"Alright then, you can call me Rias." Let's go back to our houses and let Simon sleep. You can use that couch over there." Said Rias as everybody left exept Simon and her.

"Goodnight Simon."

 **Yeah, Chapter 3 down thanks for the reviews**

 **Did you like it? You didn't? Let a review**

 **Any suggestion? I'm open for them.**

 **From now on I will answer reviews in private messages.**

 **Liked how I linked Rias ans Nia?**

 **Do you think my speeches are good enough. All of them were original not a single word or help from no one. Understand if they aren't good as in the series.**

 **Goodbye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi, I hope you are liking the story. Tell me if you want more or if you want me to do another story about other series.**

 **Chapter 4: The nun makes me remember her..**

The next morning on the Occult research club.

"Goodmorning sleepyhead." said Rias in a playful tone to a semi asleep Simon sleeping on the couch.

"Goodmorning Nia." Said Simon as he woke up. "I mean... Rias." Simon said while streching.

"Nia? Is she a girlfriend of yours?" Rias said cheerfully, but a little hurt. "Ohh!" Rias said as she remebered the explanation Simon gave the other day. "I'm sorry I didn't mea to buynt to say that. I..." Rias tried to explain herself but she was cut out by Simon that gave her a sudden hug.

"You didn't meant to hurt me, that is all I needed to hear." Simon said while hugging her. Rias started to blush and her heartbeat started raising. Then she felt a single tear hit her shoulder then she hugged in a supportive way.

After a moment or two Rias tought how good felt hugging Simon since he doesn't wear a shirt. She started blushing harder and broke the hug as she hide her blush and pointed to a bag over her desk for Simon to look in.

"This is the uniform both Kiba and Issei were wearing. Is this your clan's battle uniform?" Simon said while looking in the bag.

"Close, it's your school uniform." Rias said waiting for his reaction. He never told of a school in the story of how he got here.

"Yeah the thing Rossiu created!" Simon said "Oh shit Rossiu created them! It will be boring isn't it?" Rias just nodded laughing at how he talked about Rossiu.

"ROSSIUUUUU!" Simon shouted as Rias laughed.

-FIVE MINUTES LATER-

Simon was going through school with Rias hugging his arm.

Simon was wearing the school uniform without the tie/ribbon that it comes with with his blue cape tied around his waist. The core drill hanging on his neck and his googles on top of his head.

"Who is that hot guy?" Said a random girl.

"What is he doing with Rias-Sama!" Said an angry guy that was jealous of the spiral swagger.

"So what is wrong with them?" Asked Simon while Rias took him to their class.

"Oh nothing, they do that always there is a new handsome guy in school." Rias said as she opened the door to their class.

-After School-

Simon went to buy somethings downtown everything was going smoothly until a nun stopped him to ask him where the church was.

"Yeah I know where it is. I'm Simon by the way."

"I'm Asia." Asia said with a sweet voice that made Simon remember someone.

Asia went running to help a boy that fell. "She is caring too, huh." Said Simon when a memory that was buried deeply inside him.

"Nia..."

Five minutes later

"They expelled you for healing someone..." Simon said with disbelief and anger.

"God you had this coming but now I will really pierce the heavens!" Simon thought so he didn't make feel Asia uncomfotable.

"I can't believe I'm telling you all of this, Simon." Asia said wandering what tje young man was thinking.

"You see my fianceé was like you but..." Simon said.

When Asia heard Simon saying this she stopped right in the place she was and got down on her knees.

"What are you doing, Asia?" Simon asked while looking at Asia.

"Praying." Asia answered briefly.

"I realised, but why?" Simon said looking for a cross or something Asia could pray for.

"For her soul." Asia said as she stood up.

A tear got to Simon's eye in the moment he heard that.

"Thank you, Asia." Simon said.

When they got to the church Asia asked one thing. "Simon, are we friends?"

Simon nodded.

"Will you come and visit me?" Asia said expecting a no as an answer.

"Every monday night." Simon said making Asia smile as she never had. "Thank you, Simon!" Said Asia while hugging the leader of the Gurren Brigade.

"Goodbye Asia!" Simon shouted to the blonde girl as she waved while entering the church.

-Back at the club-

"DON'T YOU EVER DO SOMETHING SO STUPID AGAIN!" Rias said to Simon when he said what he did over tha hour and a half.

"I'm sorry I won't do that again." Said Simon. "She just..."

"She just what?" Asked furious at what he had seen in the girl that made him do something so stupid.

"Nothing, I thougt that because I am human, I could..." said Simon trying to lie.

"But if they discover that you're asociated with demons they would..." Rias said almost crying at the thought of loosing him.

Simon hugged her again. "It's okay, I will never go back again, Rias."

"Thank you Simon I apreciate it." Rias said when Akeno said she felt Issei was in a hurry.

They all went trough a magic portal to Issei's location.

Issei was shot on the knees by an exorcist that was trying to rape a young girl.

When Simon saw who the girl was charged madly towards the exorcist.

"Leave Asia alone you creep." Simon said with a Spiral energy drill pointing right to the exorcist's neck.

"Simon!" Asia said happily while seeing his savior and friend. "Are you a demon, Simon?" Asia asked sadly.

"No, no I'm not." Simon said without taking his eyes out of the exorcist. "I'm part of Rias peerage, nothing more."

Rias felt hurt when Simon said that. Thinking they were nothing to him.

"Boota!" Simon called as the mole pig jumped over him to fall on the exorcist's eyes and throw him to the floor. When that happened Simon jumped backwards and charged at him yelling "GIGA... DRILL...BREA." He was interrupted by Asia's arm pulling him back for him not to kill the man in front of him.

Simon kicked him and let him unconsious just to ask "Why... why save his life?" Simon asked blinded by rage.

"Because that would make you a sinner. And we will not be together in heaven." Asia said worried about Simon.

"Simon sorry to interrupt the pep talk but we have to go." Rias said rushing.

"Right, Asia come with us." Simon said to Asia next to her.

"She will not come with us even if you try. Our magic is different. It wouldn't work out." Rias said popping Simon's bubble.

Then I'll take her to a safe place." Simon insisted.

Rias was about to say something but she knew how pointless it would be.

"Okay." Rias sighed.

"Thanks Rias, you're the best!" Simon said while rushing towards the door with Asia on his arms.

"But Simon!" Rias said as Simon stopped and turned. " If you are not back in five minutes. I'll kill you."

"Who the hell do you think I am!" Simon said with Asia in arms covered with his cape, and Boota on his shoulders.

Four minutes later.

Simon stopped to rest on a bench on the park with Asia sitting on his knees and Boota now on Asia's laps.

I think there is no one near here." Simon said.

"Oh Asia you found a boyfriend!" A woman with black wings. Flew over the water of a fountain.

"Oh come on!" Simon yelled while taking Asia and Boota out of his laps.

"Oh you want to fight, puny human." Said the fallen angel.

"Puny what?! Oh hahaha ... IT'S ON!" Simon said while charging at Raynare.

Raynare threw three light spears but Simon dodged all of them just to take his Core Drill and try to stab Raynare with it. Raynare dodged it. But when Raynare did Asia yelled "STOP!"

They both did.

"Raynare-sama I'll go with you." Asia cried.

"Asia you don't have to... I didn't even used my drill." Simon insisted but a the one named Raynare took Asia and flew away.

"Hey!" Raynare called for Simon. "Maybe these way you will learn how to park that giant robot of yours." She said when she recognized the Core Drill.

"What?!" Simon asked but it was too late.

On the club-

"5 minutes, he is so dead!" Rias said angrily and worried for Simon.

Simon passed through the door.

"Simon!" Rias said when he saw him.

"Rias, Asia was kidnapped. I need to go rescue her!" Simon yelled concerned.

"Who secuestrated Asia, Senpai?" Koneko asked.

"A Raynare girl Asia said. She said I should park Gurren Lagann better." Simon said rapidly.

"Black hair? With leather straps as clothes?" Issei asked listening from the door.

"Issei?! You need to rest! You are very hurt." Akeno yelled when he saw Issei standing up.

"Yes, you know her?" Simon said wanting to go as fast as possible.

"Yuuma! Let's get going! I owe that bitch round two!" Issei yelled.

"Great, let's get going!" Simon said before being slapped by Rias.

"You're not going anywhere!" Rias said watching her peerage go to hell. "Why do you want her so much anyway?!"

Simon slowly composed himself and quietly answered. "She reminds me of her."

"That nun reminds me of her!" Simon admitted.

"And I'm not letting her down, not again!"

"Ok you two can go." Rias said with a sad face.

"Buchou, I'm going two." Kiba said "That is how the Gurren Brigade rolls after all."

"He is right buchou I'm going two." Koneko said.

"Alright." She said " Simon!"

"What?" Simon answered.

(Insert:Rap is a man's soul)

They stared at eachother.

"Come back." Rias said blushing. "And bring her back with you!"

...

"Of course!" Simon said.

"Who the hell do you think we are!" All of them said leaving the room.

"Bouchou? We are going right?" Akeno asked to Rias that was looking at the door.

"Of course, we are going." Rias answered with a smirk.

-With Simon and the group-

"They are coming right?" Kiba asked Simon.

"Do you have a doubt about it? Who the hell do you think they are?!"

"There you have it. Everybody ready?" Issei asked.

"Always" Simon confirmed.

"Let's do this." Kiba say and Koneko nodded as they kicked the door.

Kiba showed his speed by quickly taking down three exorcist.

Koneko her strength by taking a part of the wall and hitting three other exorcist with it.

They kept that way until the principal Freed Sellzan and an army of guys entered through the backdoor.

"Let's go Issei. Kiba and Koneko can take that crazy priest." Simon said with a smirk.

"That's not the problem. The problem is the wall of guys between us and the door." Issei said a little bit scared.

"If there is a wall. We threw that wall down, if we can not threw it , we brake it, if the wall is undestructible is because we haven't tried hard enough." Simon raised his arm and made a spiral energy drill. "GIGA ... DRILL BRAKER!" Simon said as he made his way to the door.

The moment Issei and Simon went through the door, three fallen angels waited for them.

"Say your last words, kids." The fallen angel said trying to sound menacing but Issei and Simon laughed at the situation.

Then a lightning striked the "menacing" fallen angel.

"Ara ara buchou, looks like the fun started without us." Akeno said as she changed to her lightning priestess outfit.

"You are right Akeno maybe we should punish this little angels." Rias said.

"Thank you Rias! Thanks Akeno!" Simon shouted.

-where the ritual was being done-

"Finally, the ritual is done now I can take the trash out!"

Simon and Issei entered the room.

"Ahh I was talking abou.." Raynare was cut out by Issei's fist.

"What did you do to Asia?!" Simon asked while feeling Asia's pulse slowing down.

"I took her Sacred Gear." Raynare said dodging Issei's fist easly.

"But that could kill her." Simon said confused.

"Yeah, she will die!" Raynare said.

The rage on simon's face could be seen from space.

"Simon?" A weak voice said.

"Asia!" Simon said happily surprised.

"Simon, I liked having at least one friend ... before dying." Asia said weakly.

"You are not going to die." Simon said with tears in his eyes.

"Thanks for everything." Asia said before she started to feel cold.

Simon started liberating a lot of Spiral energy.

Issei was beat. And Raynare was as good as new.

Simon with a green aura covering him. Touched Issei's twice critical and give Spiral energy to it.

The arm started falshing green just to evolve into the boosted gear.

"Raise Issei" Simon said "There is one more wall to destroy."

"I can't beat her." Issei said. Simon finished saying "You didn't tried hard enough."

"Boost" Issei's new arm shouted.

"Try again now." Simon said as he new that a punch won't be enough.

"Throw her towards me." Issei said as commanded and charged towards Raynare that tried to hit him but Issei dodged easily and punched towards Simon.

"Goodbye." Simon said as he stabbed Raynare with his Core Drill.

"SPIN ON!" Simon shouted as he freed all his spiral energy through the Core Drill. Killing Raynare easily but that wasn't all Simon shot all his energy through the core drill. Leaving just ashes.

As a beam of green light went out the building Rias and Akeno knew it was over. They entered the main building just to see Simon crying over Asia's dead body.

"I let her down again, Rias." Simon said weakly.

Rias took a bishop piece out of her pocket and used it on Asia that forced the ashes that remained of Raynare transform into a sacred gear and got back on Asia.

Asia woke up as he saw Simon that hugged her as she woke up.

"You Asia argento were revived as a demon for the Gremory Clan." Rias said as she put Simon's cape back again.

 **Chapter 4 down! Did I rush it?**

 **Plus raiser's arc is when the real deal starts.**

 **Doesn't matter right now.**

 **Post reviews with your opinion.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, thanks for the reviews!**

 **This chapter is the beggining of the raiser's arc.**

 **I'll make Raiser a bigger asshole and make him say something you shouldn't say in front of Simon. Just to justify the explosive ending I"ll give the arc.**

 **Now let's do this!**

 **Chapter 5: I'll protect her, even if that means risking my life.**

"This is your new home, Simon." Said Rias to Simon that was still shocked.

"This giant house just for myself?!" Simon asked while moving his luggage inside.

"Kind of." Rias answered with a smile. As she finished the sentence Asia went running to Simon's arms.

"Simon, this house id amazing. The second floor haves a flag with the symbol that you have on your cape." Asia said just to make Simon run Inside the house and look for the flag while screaming "Thank you Rias, you are the best."

 **-The next morning on the club-**

Rias was off that day barely concentrating if someone talked to her.

That was something that Simon noticed. But decided to leave her alone, he thought about the time Kamina died and all he wanted was to be alone.

Rias was like that for three days and if she continued like this Simin was going to intervene.

But one night...

Simon was in his new room. It was a big room with one section made for Boota. There was the flag Asia was talking about. A big king sized bed and a little bed were Boota coulf sleep in.

Simon was laying on the bed thinking about what was he going to do with Rias when a red light flashed all over the room.

Simon tried to get up and go see what was that. But as soon as he tried to stand up he felt a huge pressure over him. It was a nude Rias that went out of a magic circle and restrained Simon with her own body.

"Rias! I..." Simon said with a blush before being cut out by Rias.

"Simon, take me..." Rias said making Simon blush harder at the idea. "Make me yours, Simon."

Simon was shocked she was asking that. Maybe that was why she was bugged all this time.

"Alright,..." Simon replied shocking Rias. "I know that something is botheting you and if this is the way to make you feel better, I'll do it." Simon said making Rias blush.

"So he really does care about me." Rias thought.

"I lie if I say that I don't feel attracted towards her and this was what Nia wanted, she wanted me to start a family and be happy." Simon thought to himself.

When Simon agreed another light blinded Simon but now Grayfia was in the room.

When Grayfia looked towards Rias she got off Simon and went towards Grayfia was standing.

"I didn't expect such a juvenile act from you, Rias." Grayfia said while making another magic circle.

"You know why I am doing this Grayfia. Simon be good and forget what happend today, alright." Rias said with a sad tone.

Simon nodded as he walked towards her and untied his cape from his waist and give it to Rias.

"Whatever is bothering you I'll make it stop." Simon whispered to Rias ear as he covered her with his cape. "That is how the Gurren Brigade rolls." Simin said smiling to a vanishing Rias.

- **Next Morning In The Club-**

Asia was playing with Boota, Akeno, Simon and Kiba were disscusing about being the first time that Rias was late. Koneko was telling Issei that he was a pervert.

The silence entered the room when Rias and Grayfia did.

"Sorry for being late, I think I owe you an explanation." Rias said as out of a wave of fire a man entered the room.

Asia hide behind Simon. After a moment of silence the man spoke.

"Ah, long time since I came to the human world. The smell is repugnant as always." The man said with a cocky grin.

"What did you said you little piece of sh..." of course the first one to react was Simon after hearing such an insult to the spiral race. But quickly he was cut out by Grayfia.

"This is Raizer Phenex, Rias future husband." Grayfia said as Everybody in the room bowed for respect even if they didn't wanted to. Exept for Simon who was standing and never bowed.

"Simon, please bow towards the lord of house Phenex." Grayfia said menacingly.

"I've standed like this towards the Spiral king and the Anti Spiral. I'll never bow towards someone like him." Simon said still hurt towards the insult towards his race.

"Oh you're Simon the proud human that stands between devils. You come from an inferior race. You better bow before I make you." Raiser said standing in front of Simon.

"The last person that said the humans are inferior ended with a hole in his chest." Simon warned the cocky bastard standing in front of him.

"You can make a hole in my chest. I will kill you anyways. I'm an immortal phoenix. I can regenerate, doesn't matter how hard you try." Raiser said with a grin.

"That sounds like a challenge." Simon said "My drill versus your healing habilities."

"Simon! Stop!" Rias demanded as Simon stop talking to the Phenex.

"Anyway, Rias you know our marriage was decided by your father. You can't escape from it forever." Raiser said.

"I'm not marrying you, Raiser. And that is something I will choose!" Rias saif to Raiser that was putting his arm around her.

That clearly bothered Simon and Issei.

When Raiser noticed that he decided to grope her tits and lean in for a kiss.

As soon as he tried to reach her boobs someone grabbed Raiser and threw him against the wall.

As soon as Raiser opened his eyes he saw a drill and the Boosted Gear pointing towards his neck.

"Hahaha, looks like the red dragon is in your peerage. Congratulations! And the weak human has a drill. That is cute."

"Red dragon?" Issei asked.

"Will explain later." Rias said.

"What you want so much that Ddraig choose you, kid? What is your objective in life." Raiser asked laughing at Issei.

"I am going to have my own harem and I'll be a harem king." Issei said proudly.

"That is funny." Raiser said as he snapped his fingers.

A group of 15 girls appeared out of thin air.

"A high class devil can have his own peerage and have his own harem! You knew that right?" Raiser said as he called his queen.

When Raiser's queen got near him he groped her infront of the whole room. But he didn't stopped there. He called his little sister, Ravel.

"Ravel why don't you show everybody how we play!" Raiser said with a sick look.

"Yes, big brother." She said crying and unzipping his pants.

"THAT IS ENOUGH!" Simon shouted as he charged at Raiser with killer intent.

A pawn of Raiser tried to defend him but something hit her while yelling. "Boost!"

Grayfia stopped the madness.

"I won't let you marry Rias if you're making your sister do that sick things to you!" Yelled a enraged Simon hold by Kiba.

"This can be solved with a rating game!" Grayfia raised her voice. "Rias, your brother proposed a rating game in ten days. If you win the marriage is invalid. And if Raiser wins you marry him."

"I agree." Raiser obviously agreed.

"I agree, too." Rias said sure of her herself hiding her nervousness.

"Ten days from now your peerages will fight eachother." Grayfia said while vanishing in a magic circle.

"You will better be ready." Raiser said cocky towards Simon.

"I'll show you the power of the Dai Gurren Brigade. I'll show you the power of the Human being. I'll show you the power of my drill!" Simon answered blind by fury.

All of Raiser's peerage vanished with a flame.

"Ten days to train." Akeno said.

"Ten days to win." Simon said while going out the door with Boota in his shoulder.

"Issei, let me explain you what your Sacred Gear really is." Rias said.

 **-The next morning in the training camp-**

"Simon, do you think you can train for yourself?" Rias asked to Simon that was determinated to destroy the puny bitch that Raiser was. "Since we know nothing about Spiral energy, if you train for yourself you will do a better progress." Rias finished.

"Sure thing Rias." Simon said.

- **5 days later-**

 **Issei's dream**

" **Hey kid, go check on your partner."** A deep voice said **"There is something important you need to see."**

"Can't we do it tomorrow, Ddraig you have been bothering every night since we started training." Issei said tired "Plus is like 2:00 AM, Simon can take care of himself."

 **"Now!"** The voice of Ddraig re sounded in the void.

"Alright, alright." Issei said.

As Issei woke up and went to look for Simon he saw the time "3:15. Simon is going to be asleep."

Then he saw it a giant drill as Simon yelled **" ARC... GIGA... DRILL..."** but he couldn't but with out rest he tried again.

 **"That is what I wanted to show you kid."** Ddraig said. **" Your friend uses Spiral Energy. The thing every being in the universe has. And that is what I give you. I don't multiply your magic power, neither your physical energy. I give you my Spiral Energy as a gift. That is why you can give energy to your friends too."**

"Amazing." Issei said.

In other place Rias woke up to see Simon training that early. For her...

Every night he has been training Rias woke up to see him for a while and go back to bed.

- **The eigth night of training-**

Simon was going to sleep. He was missing his 8 hours of sleep. It was 4:15 AM and as Simon was going to bed he encountered Rias that was going to check up on him and study some strategies.

"Rias, what are you doing up so late?" Simon asked when he saw Rias.

"I was checking on you. Plus I wanted to plan a strategy for the game." Rias said with calm in her voice.

Rias was wearing the cape Simon gave her with nothing underneath.

Simon noticed that and grinned before falling to his knee of how tired he was.

"Here..." Rias said " you can use my legs as pillows."

Simon did as she said and both of them sat on some stairs near there.

Simon put his head on Rias legs.

"Why are you training so hard? Rias asked. "You have been training day and night without a rest."

"Because I will not let you marry such an asshole." Simon answered. "I've traveled to the most hidden place of the universe, to fight the most dangerous being in the universe, loss a lot of my friends just to defeat him. After that this guy is going to go down he likes it or not."

"But you can't use Gurren Lagann. You know that?" Rias asked Simon.

"Of course I do." Simon affirmed. "With or without Gurren Lagann I can defeat this guy. He will never lay a finger on you never again.

"Thanks Simon." Rias said. "For everything."

Before he could answer Simon fell asleep in Rias laps.

- **The day of the rating game-**

Everyone was there exept for Simon. He said he needed to get something.

"Where is he? He is late." Said a nervous Rias.

"Senpai will be here." Said Koneko.

Everybody was in his uniform exept for Asia and Akeno that were wearing her lightning priestess suit and her nun suit.

Then Sirzech appeared with a robot that looked like a human sized head.

"Good luck! I came to drop this off." Sirzech said smiling. Before anyone could ask the head opened his top to reveal Simon inside of it with his Super Galaxy Dai Gurren Brigade outfit.

"What do you think of Lagann?" Simon asked.

"That is the piece of crap that fall over me!" Issei screamed.

"Lagann is not a piece of crap." Simon defended his Ganmen. "It's ten times better than your Boosted Gear!" Simon said.

"That isn't true." Issei said.

"That isn't important right now." Akeno said.

Boota saw the oppurtinity and threw himself towards Akeno to fall between her boobs and squeaked.

"That isn't fair." Issei cried in anime tears.

Rias mantained herself distant Simon noticed and asked.

"What's wrong?" Simon asked.

"Everyone trained so hard but I still don't think I can beat Raiser." Rias answered.

"That is why everyone trained so hard. You don't have to defeat him alone. That is why I brought Lagann. To fight him together." Simon said smiling.

"But I still don't believe in that I can do it." Riad said as Simon smiled remembering when he was small.

 **(A/N: you know it)**

"Don't believe in yourself, believe in me! Believe in the Simon that believes in you." Simon said to Rias feeling nostalgic.

"Do you really believe in me?" Rias asked with a smile.

"Do you have a doubt about it?" Simon responded. "Let's throw that fire princess out of his throne."

"Yeah!"Rias said with emotion in her eyes. "From where did you take that phrase?"

"A wise man told me that when I was young." Simon said "My brother told it to me to give me his courage."

"And last question. Why aren't you wearing a shirt?" Rias said laughing.

"Because I gave my cape to a girl the other day." Simon answered joking as Rias gave him his cape back.

Simon put his cape back on in a very extravagant way while turning around and showing everybody the Gurren Brigade symbol.

"Lagann, Spin On!" Simon shouted.

 **That is all for this chapter.**

 **If you think I overmade it with the incest thing wait for the next chapter.**

 **Raiser will look like a bigger asshole.**

 **Review your opinion!**

 **By the way this chapter is going to be the first that I'll post today, expect a second one.**

 **(I am posting this early so sorry.)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi, who's ready for Raiser's beat down.**

 **Thanks for the review!**

 **Disclaimer:I don't own neither of the series. Please support the original release.**

 **Chapter 5: Consider yourself dead.**

"Lagann, Spin On!" Yelled Simon as hoping into Lagann.

All of the people standing there was teleported to the club's room.

"Hello I'm Grayfia, queen of Sirzech Lucifer's peerage and I'll be the announcer of the encounter between Rias Gremory and Raiser Phenex." Grayfia's voice was heard all around the stadium. "The arena is a representation of the school Ms. Gremort studies in, the stage was chosen between both kings compiting today. Rias base will be her Occult research club. Raiser's base will be the student council's building. With all this said you have the permission to begin."

6 ear pieces were on the table with a map on the side.

Rias explained the plan while everybody exept Simon listened. Simon was picturing his own plan.

"And then Simon..."Rias said making Lagann's pilot snap back to reality.

"Yes!" Simon said getting ready for action.

"You will stay here with me and Asia." Rias said.

Rias decision surprised everybody exept Simon that wasn't surprise but furious. He felt heavy and there goes gravity making Simon almost fall.

Rias knew how much energy Simon's attack costed to him so he would stay defending the base. She even asked for not giving him an earpiece.

He understood and sat on Lagann with the upper part opened and with his goggles on.

The planned began and Rias asked Issei to stay for a moment. Rias asked Issei to put his head on his laps as she did with Simon some days ago. Simon stare at the situation. Feeling a little bit jealous. Then Rias explained it was for releasing a magical something Simon didn't care he wanted to help the rest fight.

Moments later Simon was showing Asia how Lagann worked when they heared that two pawns and one rook of raiser were taken out. That wasn't a shock everything went as Rias planned.

But seconds later Grayfia's voice was heard again "Gremory's rook has been eliminated."

When that was said Lagann closed the upper part and took Asia to the couch as it went flying through the door.

"Simon!" Rias shouted to Simon that was already out of the building.

When Simon was speeding through the forest he saw Akeno falling. Lagann jumped towards her and opened it's upper part making Simon catch her.

"Akeno! What happened?" Simon asked making Lagann land softly.

"Simon, Buchou is going to fight Raiser on the roof of" Akeno said while vanishing.

Simon understood perfectly and rushed towards the building Kiba and some girls of Raiser's peerage were eliminated while Simon reached the building.

- **In the expectators room-**

"Looks like Simon is finally in the game." Sirzech said as Serafall that also was there complimented Simon and her sister covered her face in shame.

"He will loose doesn't matter the robot he uses." Lady Phenex said.

 **Back to Simon-**

He got to the building just to see Issei charging towards raiser in the roof.

Boost! Was heard and again Boost and again. But it was taken to far and Issei collapsed.

When Issei fell, something flew through the floor. It was Lagann. With Simon opening the upper part and jumped of it.

" **Now, kid give him my Spiral energy!"** Ddraig said to Issei that did as commanded. Boota that was inside Lagann at the moment did the same.

"I hope you're reagy to see the power of the mighty Gurren Brigade!" Simon said as he put his arm up.

"I don't care about your puny human team or whatever! Let me show you how weak the human being is." Raiser said.

"Let me show you the power of the human being, let me show you the power of the spiral race, let me show you the power of the Dai Gurren Brigade, LET ME SHOW YOU THE DRILL THAT WILL PIERCE THE HEAVENS!" Simon said with pointing up to the heavens. "The last one to fall... THE WINNER TAKES ALL!"

"ARC..." Simon said making a drill." GIGA..." the drill was bigger. "DRILL...BREAKER!" Simon shouted and made Boota press a button on Lagann that grabbed him and threw him towards Raiser.

In the moment the spinning drill was about to touch Raiser, Grayfia said. "Rias was taken down by Raiser's queen. Raiser won the game."

Everyone was transported where the viewers were.

Lady Phenex congratulated his son teleporting everybody exept for, and I quote "Gremory's filthy pawn." And let Simon, Lagann and Boota there.

The day of the wedding every person in Rias peerage was invited exept for Simon that Lady Phenex view as a menace.

Simon was in his room playing with Boota trying to forget what happened. That was until a blue magical circle appeared on the floor making Serafall go out of it.

"Hello Simon." Said a Serafall worried and quietly. Quietly for her. "How ya doing."

"Good." Simon mumbled while he sat down on the bed. He took a glance to Serafall she wore a black dress and had her hair down it. She look mature. "You look pretty in that dress. Were you heading towards the wedding."Simon asked.

Serafall sat next to him and gave him a letter. "Thank you!" She said with her emotion back. "No I was there and Sirzech asked me to give you this letter so I came to check up on you!"

Simon opened the letter and read it in his mind.

 _Dear Simon,_

 _I send you this letter to formally ask you to come to my sister's wedding and challenge Raiser to a battle._

 _I wad going to ask the other pawn on my sister's peerage but he was invited so he is going to do it anyways. Plus Raiser was found having sex with his queen this morning._

 _I hope knowing this gave you the will to come and fight him._

 _-Sirzech Lucifer._

As Simon read this his face changed to an angry expression and looked at Serafall next to him. "Could you take me to the Gremory's mansion?" Simon asked with anger on his face.

"What are you going to do?" Serafall asked worried of what crazy thing Simon was going to do.

"Get the heavy weaponary." Simon said while standing up.

 **Twenty minutes later-**

 **At the wedding.**

Serafall arrived to see Rias that was walking down the aisle. Serafall called for Sirzech with a hand signal and made a thumbs up when he caught his attention.

Asia was making sure Issei didn't try to interrupt the ceremony.

Akeno was standing next to Rias as her made of honor, Kiba was next to Koneko in the first row of Rias side.

Venelana was looking at her daughter proudly and sadly.

When the ceremony was about to start a giant drill appeared were a wall was supposed to be.

Then Gurren Lagan appeared were the drill was, revealing Simon and Boota on top of it.

Simon was dressed in his battle outfit, but with one major difference, he had red star shaped glasses. Simon threw a Pole to the floor penetrating it and revealing the flag he had in his room, the black one with the Gurren Brigade's symbol on it.

Simon jumped and landed wih the flag in his back.

"Raiser, I challenge you to a fight. Me vs your hole peerage." Simon said. "If I win Rias decides who she will marry. If you win you to will marry, no questions asked.''

"What do you think I'll accept?" Raiser said cockily."I've already won the rating game. I can deny your offer."

"You said that because you know that humans are stronger and you know I can beat your whole peerage without using Gurren Lagann." Simon said when guards entered the room but without the chance of saying a word a lightning strucked all of them.

"We got your back, Simon" said Issei Kiba and Koneko that were fighting the guards.

"No need to." Said Raiser. "I'll do it with one condition."

"What's that." Simon asked curious.

"If you want Rias back. You will have to kill me." Raiser said being the usual dick he is.

"Deal." Simon answered fast and without hesitate one second.

Simon got back into Gurren Lagann and Raiser and his peerage stood next to him. Gurren Lagann pointed a drill towards the heaven and started spinning it. Spiral energy started to flow and they were teleported to another plain of existence.

"Can someone see us in this place?" Ravel asked as she saw the place she named "the void."

Of course they can." Simon answered sure of his answer. "Gurren Lagann just broke the plain of existance we just leave. It will not close, this simoultaneous realities are connected right now."

"Wow" Ravel answered.

Simon went out of Gurren Lagann and stand in front of raiser's peerage.

"You see when I was fighting someone called the Anti Spiral a man sacrificed himself using an attack that overloads the system of his mech. He died." Simon said.

"Yeah, and?" Yubelluna asked.

"You see Lagann has the hability of asimilating other Ganmen. When Lord Genome overload the Lazengann, Lagann asimilated it." Simon took a brief pause." The other day I was fighting Tannin I made habilities of more advanced Ganmen such as Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann and Arc Gurren Lagann. That overload Gurren Lagann's system and threw away what he gained of Lazengann to cool the system down."

"And we care about this because?" Raiser asked bored expecting a fight

"Spiral Breaker: King Lazengann, Spiral Armor." Simon yelled as violet and black spiral flames took over him to reveal a Lazengann the size of Simon standing were he was. "Shall we begin?"

Simon quickly knocked out all the pawns of Raiser and jumped back.

Yubelluna charged at him but was knocked out instantly.

Simon used the drill whips to block Raiser's knights incoming attack.

"You don't stand a chance! This isn't even my final form!" Simon said when King Lazengann grew Simon's red star shaped glasses and his cape.

He quickly took down Raiser's knights and rooks. He grabbed Ravel and the other bishop and took all the peerage back to their reality.

"This is between you and me. And as you requested I'll kill you!" Simon yelled when he came back.

"You can't kill a phoenix that is impossible!" Raiser nervously laughed.

"That is the whole point of the Dai Gurren Brigade. Kick logic to the curb and do the impossible!"

"Asimilation: Gurren Lagann." Simon yelled. "Gurren Lazengann Lagann."

A drill went out of King Lazengann and stabbed Gurren.

With a green light Simon was inside Lagann that grew a giant horn and a tail, his legs and arms were black.

"Ultimate Spiral Mech: Gurren Lazengann Lagann!" Simon yelled. "This isn't all"

When Simon said that Gurren Lazengann Lagann was inside a spiral of dark purple and green flames. The flames grew 'till the point Raiser couldn't see the end of it.

When the flames cleared the people in the other side couldn't believe their eyes.

"To avenge the honor of the fallen and protect someone I would die for, in my heart in my back and in my soul the Dai Gurren Brigade has pushed the limits of the Spiral race. With a drill the size of a galaxy. THE KING IS BACK, THE SKIES ARE SHATTERING AND YOU WILL DIE! TENGEN TOPPA GURREN LAGANN! WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK WE ARE!" Simon shouted as the giant mech appeared. The only people that could see the mech complete were the people in the other side of the void.

"When you think we reached our limit we will do the imposible. Evolution of the king! TENGEN TOPPA GURREN LAZENGANN LAGANN! LOOK THE POWER THE HUMAN BEING HAVES!" Simon shouted. The new mech had a tail and it's flames instead of green were green and dark purple.

"THIS DRILL IS THE DAI GURREN BRIGADE, THE HUMANS AND MY SOUL! THE SOUL THAT WILL PROTECT RIAS! Simon shouted making Raiser shake of fear. "GIGA DRILL BREAKER!" Simon shouted as his drill broke the void itself and killing Raiser.

When the attack was finished a flash of light destroyed the portal and Gurren Lagann went through it.

"That is how I roll." Simon said while gettin out Gurren Lazengann Lagann.

 **I hope you liked it.**

 **I totally overkilled Raiser but I thought it was worth it.**

 **Post your reviews with your opinion.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey, I am having problems for update lately.**

 **I said by PM that I would try to get lemons into the story, but I don't think I have experience to make them. Even if some of you gave me, "study" material.**

 **I was thinking to get Simon to stick to Rias, Serafall, Akeno and Irina,** **tell me what do you think about that in the reviews.**

 **Now that I got things clear, let's do this.**

 **Chapter 7: The true power of the human.**

"Impossible!" Rias mumbled "I can't believe it!" Before anyone could say something a loud voice sounded all around the room.

"He is a murderer! He killed my son!" Lady Phenex shouted.

"How can he kill someone immortal?" Serafall said trying to give Simon an excuse.

"He is dead." Simon responded to Lady Phenex accusations "I broke an entire plain of existance just to make sure. He asked for it anyways."

"He is right. Raiser said the fight was trying to kill eachother." Sirzech calmed Lady Phenex.

Raiser's peerage was waking up. Ravel tried to explain everything that happened but they already knew what happened when they saw a man standing in front of a flag with the Gurren Brigade symbol on it.

"Galaxy sized robots?" Yubelluna asked to Ravel that was looking at Simon.

"Yeah, he fought so bravely for the Gremory." Ravel said with a bit of jealousy.

Ravel was talking to Yubelluna, Lady Phenex was complaining to Sirzech and Rias, Akeno and Serafall were looking at Simon without paying attention to the world around them.

The room went silent when Simon moved he started walking foward towards Rias.

When Simon passed next to Serafall, she felt her heart beat faster. She got nervous and wanted to throw herself at Simon.

When Simon passed next to Akeno, she felt hotter than before, her face went red and she felt that she could feel secure in Simon's arms.

And finally Simon got next to Rias without saying a word he removed his glasses to stare directly to her blue eyes.

"Simon..." Rias said before Simon grabbed her in a bridal style and walked towards Gurren Lagann again.

"I'll never let anyone down again. Even if I was defeated today, I'll fight back, I will go to the end of the universe, I am not making the same mistake again..." Simon said looking forward.

Rias removed his glasses making him look down. With tears in her eyes she said.

"Thank you. Thank you, Simon."

"My pleasure!" Simon happily said as Lagann de-attached Gurren opening his upper part.

Simon leaved Rias standing on the floor and entered Lagann. He extended his arm towards Rias.

"From now on, is your choice. Do you want to come with me?" Simon asked making Rias smile.

"Yes." That short answer was enough to make Simon grab Rias again and sit her in his laps.

With a spin in his Core Drill, Lagann jumped back to Gurren making Gurren Lagann.

Boota stayed in Sirzech's shoulder looking proudly at Simon.

"Thanks, buddy." Simon thought when he saw Boota and flew off.

When Gurren Lagann was in the air Rias got near to Simon's face and joined their lips in a kiss.

"You have my first kiss. Do you want my virginity too?" Rias asked when she broke the kiss.

Simon heard what Rias said with a blush in his face.

"Yeah..." Simon answered loud enough for Rias to hear.

That made Rias giggle and leaned to another kiss with the pilot.

- **Back at the party-**

A lot of people was leaving the place. Issei leaved a while ago. Kiba went to talk to the young Sitri (and her queen cof cof.) Sirzech was talking to the Phenex, mainly to the young one.

Simon left a good impression to some devils present in the room. Mainly women and devils that wanted Simon for their families.

The young Ravel was talking representating her whole peerage. The peerage liked the idea of not being with the asshole that Raiser was.

"What are we going to do then?" Ravel asked to the demon king with her mother furious in the back yelling to a distracted Serafall

"Well, that is something you can ask your mother. You can go to her peerage temporally and then join back to another peerage or make your own." Sirzech answer trying to find an answer to the young girl.

"And what about the others?" Ravel asked worried about wgat could happen to the rest of the girls resting on the other part of the room.

"They could go to another peerage that want them. They would live in the human world if they want to." Sirzech answered looking at the peerage that was quiet in the other side of the room.

Meanwhile Serafall escaped of Lady Phenex. She saw the Gremory. She asked Venelana if she was alright with the recent event.

"The real question is if you are alright dear." Lady Gremory said with a smile on her face.

"What do you mean?" Serafall answered a with her usual happy tone.

"So you are like the girls in my daughter's peerage, huh. You know what I mean. You like Simon." Miss Gremory answered. "Is obvious for everybody exept for yourself."

"Oh that..." Serafall said losing her usual happy tone.

"I think you have a chance. That depends on if you try or not. Ask Simon for what he did the last time he lost the person he loved. He went through the entire universe and lost her anyways." Miss Gremory said trying to cheer up Serafall.

"And? What does what Simon did have to do with me?" Serafall said feeling even worse, but this time for Simon too.

"I mean if he went though the entire universe making the impossible, possible and you can't tell him you like him of course he won't love you back. He isn't a magician, dear. Yes it's obvius that you like him, but he is trying to move forward. You should do the same." Rias mother answered making Serafall gain back her happiness. "What does Simon says in time like this..." Venelana asked herself with her finger in the tip of her chin. "Oh! Let me see you grit those teeth!"

"Yeah, thank you so much Lady Gremory!" Serafall answered with her usual happy tone while going to talk to her sister with a smile.

Venelana smiled thinking on all the hearts Simon stole. "Simon... oh no!" Miss Gremory shook her head and walked off.

She thought the what she was thinking off was crazy but another silver haired girl was going through the same. **(Yeah, the names that I put up there are the main but how is he piercing the heavens and not have the biggest harem of them all.)**

 **I forgot to ask this in the previous chapter. Did you see what I did there? I used lines of two songs.**

 **Could you spot them? Do you now their names? Post them in the reviews or PM them. You can decide a reward because I can't post lately.**

 **There you go. Fill the blanks and choose your reward.**

 **Sorry for not posting. I am having study season for finals.**

 **Anyways I'll try posting more. Leave your opinion in the reviews. I am still open to suggestions of any tipe.**

 **I am thinkin of making another story. Any ideas?**

 **Good bye!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey, I'll try to post daily again.**

 **Chapter 8: Rivals!**

That morning Simon was walking towards school. He had the normal school uniform that day, he forgot about something.

Everybody was looking at him. He could appear in Lagann that day and nobody would notice because everybody was looking at the red haired girl hugging Simon's arm. Everybody was shocked one of the queens of the school was hugging Simon. The shock multiplied when Asia joined hugging his other arm. All the boys in school wanted to kill Simon until a green light flashed of Simon's Core Drill.

"Simon!" Rias said when she saw Simon's necklace. "Go to the club and wait for Akeno."

"Sure thing!" Simon answered and did as he was told.

 **-In the club's room.-**

Simon was sitting in the couch waiting for Akeno to go out of the shower.

Akeno joined Simon in a short bathrobe that clearly aroused Simon.

Simon looked for an excuse and asked the first thing that came to his mind.

"S..so my Core Drill has an... eh... overload of Spiral Energy. What are you going to do?" Simon asked trying not to focus on Akeno's boobs.

"Energy is going to pass from your Core Drill to my body wth a spell when I touch it." Akeno said.

"Oh.."Simon replied taking his necklace off. That was until he was stoped by Akeno that sat on his laps and put his necklace back on. She put the necklace between her boobs and pressed them in the chest of Simon.

Simon was shocked looking at what Akeno was doing.

"Ara, ara looks like your drill is trying to pierce the heavens." Akeno saix making Simon's eyes widen.

"Eh, sorry..." Simon said nervously and ashamed.

"Don't be." Akeno said getting even closer to Simon. "You know Simon. I saw you fight Raiser. Making a robot the size of a galaxy... giving all you got to protect Rias. When I saw that I knew that Ineeded someone like you. Someone that will fight with all his strengths to protect me... I knew I needed you." Akeno said with a serious tone but wuth a seductive stare.

Hearing that changed Simon's shocked face to a serious expression. "I will..." Simon said cutting Akeno off. "I will protect you. Even if that kills me." Simon said knowing that what Akeno said came of a huge pain.

"Thank you, Simon." Akeno said smiling and hugging, Simon.

 **-After School in the club.-**

Rias and Simon were talking about her moving in. That was until a girl with the same uniform than theirs and then a whole lot of people entered the room.

Rias explained to Asia and Issei that this was Souna Sitri and her peerage. The explanation didn't last long before Simon interrupted.

"You are Serafall's sister!" Simon said cheerfully. Like Serafall.

"Who do you think you are to talk to kaichou like that." A boy jumped violently in front of Simon. "Do you want to fight you miserable human." The boy said knowing who Simon was. But not knowing his power.

"I'm Simon The Digger. And you din't have the right to call a spiral race miserable." Simon said furious. "I do want to fight and show you the power that the human being posses! I'll show you to be humble just because she is Serafall's sister."

Souna thought that would be apropiate to Saji so she asked Rias if he could fight Simon. Rias agreed.

They all went outside. Souna wanted to know the power her sister and best friend's love interest had. Rias wanted to see the power of her friend's peerage power.

Saji was ready to fight and Simon was ready to show how big a spiral race could be.

Tsubaki gave the signal to start the fight. Saji charged at Simon who dodged his attack just to say.

"Spiral Breaker: Lazengann armor." The Lazengann covered Simon again. Simon kicked Saji once and finished the fight.

The whole Sitri peerage was impressed exept for Saji that was unconcious.

"After that demostration I want to get to the point. People with sacred swords want to meet you." Souna said not caring of the unconcious Saji.

"Sacred swords?!" Kiba was the first to react.

"The demon killing ones?" Simon continued remembering the classes he had with Grayfia and Milicas.

That scared Asia and changed the look in Kiba's face. Nobody noticed exept for Simon that looked at him while comforting Asia.

"Simon what if the church people tries to kill us. I don't want to fight them, I believed in the same thing than them some time ago. What should I do?" Asia said feeling her knees weak.

"Don't worry Asia. God and I have a file fog each other. They expulsed you from the place you called "home" because of healing someone. My favorite phrase is about destroying the place he lives in. We all have a reason to fight. The difference is that I am going to protect the people that cares about me. If I have to fight god be sure that I'll win." Simon answered without hesitating.

"Simon don't challenge god like it was nothing." Asia said worried of what could happen.

 **Another chapter down. This one was short, extremely short but I'm sorry I need to be as fast as I can. Too much to study so bye.**


	9. Chapter 9

Sup, **can't waist any time. Let"s do this.**

Chapter 9: The real deal.

That night Simon was introducing Rias to her new home.

"So this is my room. You will sleep in here until your room is ready. You don't have to worry I'll be sleeping on the couch. I will go and make dinner with Asia. If you want to join, we will be glad to." Simon said while leaving the room.

"Simon wait..." Rias said making Simon enter the room again. "You don't have to worry. We can sleep together, I don't mind."

Simon was red of thinking about it. He knew the "habit" Rias had.

"Ehh... sure, I guess." Simon nervously spoke. "There is something I need to ask first. If you don't mind of course."

"And that is..." Rias answered with a playful tone when she imagined all the things she was going to do towards Simon.

"First, why did you asked Kiba not to come to the talk with the church people? And second am I going to be charged for killing Raiser?" Simon asked concerned of his teammate and himself.

Rias sighed. "Sit down Simon, this is quite a story." Simon did as he was told and heard the story the redhead told him.

 **Ten minutes later**

"So Kiba will be trying to take vengeance even if the people that come, don't have a piece of Excalibur?" Simon asked knowing that Kiba won't listen.

"Is a possibility. And no, you're not having trouble because you killed Raiser by the way." Rias said remembering what Simon did for her.

"Oh alright." Simon said but in the back of his mind he heard an evil laugh.

There was silence for a while, but it broke when Asia called for dinner.

 **Next day, after school.**

Simon was trying to be as awake as he could. He couldn't even think of sleeping last night. He had to see a naked girl over him. And if one wasn't enough Asia discovered Rias and Simon sleeping together, she threw her clothes away and joined the party.

Simon controled himself when he saw to figures enter the room. They both were wearing a robe that covered their body.

"Hello, Issei." One of them said revealing she was a young girl with twin tails. The other one did the same ans she revealed her to be another young girl with short blue hair. That wasn't what Simon expected, and they knew Issei nontheless.

"I'm Xenovia Quarta and this is Shidou Irina. We are here to bla bla bla..." Simon didn't care at all. He only wanted to sleep. He was going to, but something called his attention. The girl called Irina was looking at him with a smile. That was something she didn't do with nobody else.

"I can sense you're not one of them." Irina said fully waking Simon.

"Ohh... really? And why is that?" Simon asked without thinking without knowing that they were ignoring the rest of the conversation between Rias and Xenovia.

"I know you're a human. You're possesed by evil. Come with us. Come with me and I'll show you the right path." Irina said with a smile. She never felt like this before. She wanted to change him for them to be together. But why? She asked herself.

"No thanks. I am happy with my life right now." Simon said not even focusing on what he was saying.

"That's a shame. But one day I'll show you the light. You will see the power the lord has." Irina said worried of Simon's soul.

"I wonder if Xenovia would let me take him with us?" Irina asked to herself wandering what would happen is Simon accepted.

"I'm Simon by the way." Simon said greeting Irina but he was cut off by the yelling of Rias and Xenovia.

"Irina we are going." Xenovia yelled.

"When did Kiba arrive?" Simon asked very confused in the conversation he loss.

"You see, while you were flirting with Irina. Kiba arrived and challenge Xenovia to a fight, because her and Irina both own Excalibur's. Xenovia declined and she started raising her voice for us not to get in their way." Issei answered making some girls jealous of the newly arrived god follower.

When Issei stoped talking everyone turned to see Xenovia staring at Asia.

"So you're the famous witch, huh. You are a devil now? Why I'm not surprised. Do you still believe in our god?" Xenovia asked getting a weitd kind of yes as an answer. "I imagined, let us kill you the..." Xenovia tried to continue but the exact same thing that happened with Raiser...well. Xenovia was pushed towards the wall. Just to open her eyes and see a drill and the boosted gear aiming at her.

"That fight, right now." Simon said.

Five minutes later, the barriets were set, the place was desolated. Everything was up to begin.

"Remember this. My drill is the drill that will poerce the heavens!" Simon yelled pointing towards the sky.

"Glad you say that!" A mysterious voice said interrupting the beggining of the combat.

"Michael! Gabriel!" Xenovia yelled when she saw who were standing behind Simon.

"We need to take Simon for a second. You can come if you wish to, Lady Gremory." Michael said pointing towards Rias. Who was clearly shocked. Rias nodded and her and Simon were teleported to the club's room.

In the room. The four demon kings were all there.

Simon and Rias remained shut. The silence was maintained for a fraction of a second. Serafall saw her self proclaimed rival, Gabriel a little bit to near Simon.

The chaos exploded between the calmed blonde curvy haired angel and the explosive jealous demon king. It was one sided but chaos indeed.

After five minutes of relationship fighting and Rias and Simon's confusion someone finally explained.

"Simon, the reason why we are here is because of a simple reason." Sirzech said.

"We are going to confiscate Gurren Lagann." Michael continued. "But as we thought that it was unfair to do it against your will, we are going to formally ask for it."

"What?!" Simon's eyes widen. "You can't do that!"

"Simon, Gurren Lagann is to powerful for you to a human to posses." Gabriel said trying to comfort Simon. "We are sorry." She said with a naive hug that clearly bothered the other two girls.

"Why are angels here then? Why don't you asked for it directly?" Rias asked his brother.

"It was their idea to ask for it instead of stealing it." Beezlebub said clearly mad.

"So Simon, who are you giving it to?" Serafall asked with a sweet tone and a lustfull stare. Obiously trying to persuade Simon.

"I will never give you Gurren Lagann. To no one." Simon answered getting a reaction of everyone in the room. Each one different.

"Simon... do you know who are you dealing with don't you?" Grayfia that appeared out of a magic circle said.

"You can bring god himself to ask. I'm not giving Gurren Lagann out." Simon said getting ready to summon the King Lazengann if necesary.

This made the Gabriel think as her heart beat raised. Him being so firm about his desition was exiting. Even if he was a human, he was strong and protective. This only confirmed that he fought and killed Raiser.

"I did the impossible once I'm not scared to make it again." What Simon said turned the femenine faces red.

After another five minutes of chaos between the maos and sone compliments towards Simon from Gabriel everyone left leaving Simon and Rias there.

 **Leave a review with your opinion.**

 **Vote yes or no. Xenovia in Simon's Harem? Or should her go towards Issei...leave a rview with your answer.**

 **Anyways bye!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Woah chapter 10 that is crazy. I thought for a moment in stopping it at the end of Raiser's arc. But hell no.**

 **Chapter 10:It's on! God, devils, dragons and fallen angels vs The Spiral Warrior.**

"Simon reconsider what just happened. This is dangerous." Asia pleaded to Simon.

"You just challenged god in front of Michael the Seraph and Gabriel the most powerful woman in heaven. Not only that, you denied an order from the maos." Rias preached Simon. She was waiting for an answer. An answer she wouldn't recieve.

"Hey Kiba!" Simon yelled to a recently concious Kiba.

"What?" Kiba answered being as emo as he could show. (His sakuke levels are over 9000)

"We are going hunting." Simon said. This confused everyone exept for Kiba that simply nodded.

Both of them went towards the door. With a spiral of green energy, Simin changed instantly to his Super Galaxy Dai Gurren brigade outfit.

"Simon stop this. This is madness!" Rias shouted to Simon.

"No." Kiba said.

"This is how the dai gurren brigade rolls." They both said in unison before disapearing in a magical circle.

"Simon?" Was the only words spoken from a worried Rias.

Akeno looked at where Simon was. And then looked towards Issei. He nodded. No more words where said. Simon and Kiba went to destroy Excalibur. Issei, Akeno and Koneko where planning to go after them.

 **An hour later.**

"A demon and scum. How lucky I am." Freed said with a crazed stare. "I can finally test my new toy." He said while taking Excalibur out. "Do you like ..."

Freed was kicked by the King Lazengann armor into a building.

"Just tell Valper we are in our way." Kiba said menacingly.

"You sure did a lot of research." Freed said laughing.

"That is thanks to a some friends in gods side." Simon said with a drill pointing towards Freed's neck.

"You mean the blue haired bitch and the twintailed skank." Freed laughed even more.

"How do you know them?" Simon got his drill closer.

"Let's just say we met before." Freed said laughing even more.

 **Some days later.**

Kiba and Simon were fighting Galilei and Freed. Issei, Xenovia, Akeno, Koneko and Saji joined.

They forced them to retreat.

"Saji? What are you doing here?" Simon asked when Kiba went sit somewhere else knowing they were busted.

"That is the least of our problems." Saji said when he saw two magical circles. Akeno used this as an excuse to hug Simon. She wasn't scared of Rias. Simon was other case.

Simon, Saji and Issei were terrified.

"Saji!" Souna yelled. "You know! 1000 spanks right now!"

Simon and Issei were sorry for poor Saji. Then Rias appeared.

"I'm glad you're okay." She said towards Akeno, Koneko and Issei. "Kiba! Simon!"

Kiba wasn't there. He escaped when he could. Lucky bastard.

Simon went towards Rias with his head down. Issei couldn't see, Koneko didn't showed it but she was scared of the outcome of this. Akeno was exited.

Simon didn't said anything for a while. There was complete silence. Well kind of. Saji was yelling of pain.

"Rias I'm..."

Simon was interrupted by a hug. "I'm so glad you're okay." She said between tears. Simon hugged her back and Saji protested.

"They are them and we are us." Souna said spanking Saji even harder.

"For you are 2000." Rias whispered.

"Wait what?!" Simon yelled breaking the hug.

"Kiba isn't here. You're taking his." Simon could think of only one thing. Fuck you Kiba.

When Rias finished torturing Simon. Someone appeared out of thin air. He was sitting on his throne.

"Kokabiel!" Simon heard Rias say before dissapearing. He was in a void. And alittle girl was in front of him.

"Hello" she said looking at Simon. "I'm Ophis."

Simon was surprised. Grayfia told him about the dragon gods but... she looks like a human.

"Oh I'm Simon. Were am I?" Simon said confused.

"You're in the interdimentional gap. And I brought you because I heard you can make giant powerful robots." Ophis stated.

"Oh alright. I was in the middle of something. Can we do ths later?" Simon kindly asked wanting to go back and help.

"No." Ophis said. "I need you to kill that." Ophis pointed towards the sky. Well towards Great Red.

"Why?" Simon asked.

"Because if you don't you're staying here. Forever!" Ophis said without raising her voice.

Simon sighed. "Alright then. Spiral Breaker: King Lazengann spiral armor."

"Remember you can't bring your other robot into combat." Ophis said but Simon grabbed his core drill, pointedit towards the heavens and shouted. "GURREN LAGANN, SPIN ON!"

Gurren Lagann appeared out of nowhere.

"But that is impossible. That isn't even logical." Ophis said surprised.

"You really don't know me, dont you?" Simon said looking back to Ophis. "Kick logic to the curb and do the impossible. That is how we roll!"

King Lazengann inserted a drill inside Gurren Lagann and formed Gurren Lazengann Lagann.

Gurren Lazengann Lagann flew towards the Great Red.

In the second Simon was about to conect he disappeared again.

"On no I was distracted.'' Ophis yelled.

 **Back at the school.**

"You are giving us a chance?" Rias asked to Kokabiel that was getting of his throne.

"Yes, the red dragon will give someone all their power and that person will attack me with all his/her strengths." Kokabiel said.

"Issei give me your power. I'm going to... SIMON!" Rias yelled when he saw Gurren Lazengann Lagann behind Kokabiel.

"Boosted Gift!" Issei yelled giving Ddraig'S spiral energy to Simon.

Kokabiel didn't even bothered to look back. That was a mistake.

"You damaged the people I said I would protect! Let me show you the power of the human being. ARC... GIGA...DRILL...BREAKER!"

A giant drill destroyed everything sorrounding Kokabiel.

"We did it!" Issei yelled in happiness.

 **"No you didn't. Look up partner!"** Ddraig's voice was heard. **"Albion."**

 **"Long time no see. Ddraig."** A white armored man was flying over them.

"Red dragon. Our fight will be soon." The armored man said.

"Sorry to interrupt but who are you and what do you want?" Simon said.

"Shut up, human. This is a dragon issue." The armored man said in a very cocky way.

Gurren Lazengann Lagann didn't hestitate to punch the man with the armor.

"Ehm Ddraig? Can you explain who the man Simon sent flying was?" Issei asked recieving silence as an answer.

 **"You should know."** Ddraig said before Issei realised who he was talking to. **"We can't take the risk of fighting them right now."**

 **"** Don't worry. I will stop the person that tries to hurt anybody here." Simon said getting out of Lagann in his King Lazengann. Then he went out his armor just to see all the destruction. "What...what happened here?"

"Kokabiel happened. Where were you?!" Rias yelled to the recently arrived Simon.

"That is a story for another day." Simon said thinking they wouldn't believe him. Simon saw Xenovia with Durandal. Kiba with his demonic/sacred sword. Irina was unconsious and Asia looked...it's hard to explain. "What happened, Asia?"

"Si...Simon, god is ... dead." She said still shocked.

"Wait, what?!" Simon know understood what happened. He looked at Xenovia she was shocked too.

"So god wasn't that relevant right?" Simon whispered his question to Akeno.

"Well that depends." Akeno answered in another whisper.

"Well, so that brings my theory down." Simon said aloud.

"Theory?!" Rias said in surprise.

"What theory?" Xenovia asked wanting to know what Simon thought of her god.

"Rias, remember when Michael came to confiscate Gurren Lagann? Well I thought he was doing it because he was scared I possesed a power that could surpass god." Simon said. "Then they underestimated the human being and bla bla bla. What could they be thinking?"

 **And there you go. Another chapter down.**

 **If you wanted to see Simon vs Kokabiel, sorry. I thought Gurren Lagann was to overpowered. And I don't really know if in a life or dead situation you wouldn't use a giant robot.**

 **So what do you think. I used a spoiler there Gurren Lagann vs Great Red. That will be coming...**

 **Remember you still have time to vote Xenovia for Issei or Simon:**

 **Simon's votes:2**

 **Issei's votes:1**

 **Post a review with your opinion. If you have a doubt or a recomendation send me a private message.**

 **Anyways Goodbye!**


	11. Chapter 11

**_'Sup. This is the part a lot of people hate and a lot of people love. Bonding time. Where the characters got to know each other more. The usual school animes have their chapter in the pool so does Highschool DxD._**

 ** _Anyways let's do this!_**

 ** _Chapter 11: So you were serious?! Kiba get the fuck out of the water._**

 _"I certainly didn't expect this to end this way. Xenovia joined our school and Rias turned her into a demon. Rias finally moved in. Asia didn't tok it as bad as I expected it to be. That was until she saw that Rias was sleeping with me and naked. Boota was taken to the Gremory mansion while I was gone._ He will stay there for a while. _One of Issei's clients was Azazel, the leader of the fallen angels. Vali, the Vanishing Dragon appeared. But the thing I less expect was..."_

 _"_ We have to clean the pool?!" Simon asked when he came back to reality.

"Yes, tomorrow we are going to clean the pool for the student council." Rias said while we were eating breakfast.

"Alright, then." Simon said.

 **That afternoon in class.**

Simon didn't care of his class. He listened, but he didn't ever took a good look of the school.

He was sitting next to Akeno in the back. Rias was in the right part of the class so they couldn't really speak until the end of class or a break. He was looking for a distraction.

(Flashback)

Xenovia was talking with Rias about what she could do. Now that the only thing that keep her moving was gone.

Simon heard that. He forgot his Core Drill. He was playing with it and forgot it in a chair.

"Well the devils make peoples dreams..." Rias said but she was cut of by Simon entering the room. "Ah Simon. Do you have an advice for Xenovia? You were in the same situation. Right?"

"What you do with your life is what your will decides it to be. Don't let someone else decide your life for you. Make your own path breaking through the walls that stand in your way." Simon said while grabing his Core drill and leaving having memories of the past.

(Flashback end.)

"Simon what is the answer for number 3? Simon? Simon!" The teacher yelled.

"Hai, Rossiu!" Simon reacted.

This made the whole class laugh.

 **The next day.**

"So... you were serious. We are actually cleaning the pool." Simon said seeing the dark waters of the pool.

"Come on I didn't knew the "legendary spiral warrior" is scared of dirty water. Didn't you said you wanted to fight god and you can't clean a pool?" Rias clearly enraged Simon.

"WHAT?!" Simon said. His left eye was twitching. "OF COURSE I CAN! FASTER THAN ANYONE! GURREN LAGANN, SPIN ON!"

"WAIT WHAT?!" Issei yelled. "There is no space for Gurren La..."

"Run!" Akeno yelled.

Gurren Lagann appeared out of nowwhere with Simon inside of it.

"GURREN LAGANN! BREAKING THROUGH TIME AND SPACE TO MAKE A PATH FOR THE NEXT GENERATION! WE ARE..." Simon was doing what the people pf his brigade knew to do the best. Being epic. That was before he was cut off.

"WE ARE JUST CLEANING A POOL!" Issei shouted. No one seemed to care that Simon was doing what he wanted so they went to change their clothes.

Gurren Lagann filled the pool with clean water and drilled his way back to the Gremory Mansion, King Lazengann drilled it's self back to the pool. When Simon turned back he saw every body but Akeno and Xenovia go out with it's bathing suit.

"How do I look? Simon." Rias said with a playful tone.

"I THINK YOU LOOK GREAT!" Issei yelled with a nosebleed.

"How do I look, Simon?" Asia said when she heard Rias.

"I THINK LOOK GREAT!" Issei yelled with a nosebleed.

"You look cute!" Simon said laughing and patting Koneko's head.

"Simon!" Rias and Asia protested in unison.

"Where's Kiba at?" Simon asked.

Issei pointed to the water. He was already swimming, he didn't had fucks to give.

"Alright I'll go change." Simon said.

When he entered the changing room he was surprised. He found Akeno waiting for him.

Simon entered the room and sat down waiting for an explanation.

Akeno threw her self towards him. She sat in his legs and hugged him.

"Simon, I love you. Why don't we have an adventure. Neither Buchou or Asia need to find out. Just you and I. Right now." Akeno said with a seductive voice.

"Well you know... I." Simon said he cleared his throat.

The wall exploded. Literally.

"What do you think you're doing?" Rias said angrily. "Don't you know he is mine?"

"Yeah I'm... Wait what?!" Simon said confused. He slowly started realising that if something wasn't happening that day. Relaxing.

After a quick fight for him and some talking with Issei. And Kiba's swimming, how is he doing that. He is not even breathing and not even tired. A quite random question turn everything up side down.

"Hey, Simon! Don't you want to rub oil on my back?" Rias asked.

"I WANT TO!" Issei yelled.

"Sure." Simon answered.

Rias took tge top of her bikini off and Simon started.

"Thank you Simon, don't you want to do it in my boobs?" Rias said in a playful tone.

"I WANT TO!" Issei yelled.

When Akeno heard that she grabbed Simon. "That excalated pretty quickly, don't you think?" She took her top off and put Simon's head between her tits. "Don't you want to do it in mines?"

"I WANT TO!" Issei yelled.

Rias separated them with a magic shot.

"So that is how we are going to do it?" Akeno said throwing a lightning bolt at Rias.

"Run!" Issei yelled. Everybody ran into different directions. Everyone but Kiba he was stil swimming. He really ran out of fucks to give.

Simon and Issei ran towards the changing rooms. That was until Issei disapeared.

Simon looked for him. He opened a door slightly. He saw Issei and Xenovia talking. He couldn't hear what they were saying. Suddenly Xenovia threw Issei to the ground and took the top off.

"Here you are." A menacing voice said from behind him.

"Ara ara you're looking Xenovia change her clothes?" Another voice said from behind him.

"Simon how could you?" Another voice said.

"I didn't knew you were a pervert like Issei." Other voice said.

In that moment Simon knew... he fucked up.

Kiba went out of the water because he heard the screams of Simon. (Really, bitch!)

 **Back at the club.**

"You are such a pervert." Koneko said to was standing om top of him and kicking him once in a while. She didn't forget so easily.

"I'm telling you I didn't do it on purpose." Simon said.

"Sounds like you're having fun." A voice said while two siluettes appeared through a magic circle.

"Sirzech! Help me!" Simon pleaded.

"Ohh Simon! How are you. Know that I remeber I have to thank you of giving us Gurren Lagann that day and not keeping it for yourself!" The demon king said with a malicous grin.

"Oh don't be that guy." Simon said.

"Oh I'm being that guy." Sirzech laughed.

Akeno, Kiba, Issei and Koneko, still on top of Simon, reverenced.

"Brother, Grayfia what are you doing here?" Rias asked.

"Well, I was planning to make the reunion with Azazel and Michael here. In Kuoh Academy." Sirzech said for her surprise. "Plus family day is held in your school so me and dad are coming."

"WHAT, YOU'RE COMING TOO!" Rias shouted.

Then Xenovia started him and stuff. Simon didn't care because he couldn't concentrate in something that wasn't the pain of Koneko's kicks.

"I'm going to kill Sirzech after this!" Simon thought.

Some days passed and the family day finally came to the Kuoh Academy.

Issei was suffering. He needed to make an sculpture. But he didn't knew of what to do it and Simon was suffering of the explanation the teacher was giving.

The babling was strong with this one. When the teacher finally stopped talking the bell rang and Rias ran away from her brother and father. Quickly followed by Akeno. Simon greeted Lord Gremory and looked for Rias too.

After a while Simon heard a magical girl was at the gym. He guessed that the other ones would be there too.

He ran to the gym only to be tackled by Serafall.

"Simon!" Serafall said. "I'm glad to see you!"

"Me too. It loos like you have your magical girl suit. You told me your sister doesn't like it, and you caught a lot of attention from perverts." Simon said worried of the reaction of the young Sitri if she caughts Serafall dressed like this.

"You should watch that anime. It's called Magical girl Milky Spiral Seven. And I know how much you like spirals." Serafall said mocking Simon.

Then Souna opened the gym doors to found her sister on the floor with a magical girl outfit with her bestfriend's pawn. Without even doubting it she ran through the door.

That day was only starting. In the afternoon Rias father and his brother went to their house to watch the videos they recorded.

"Simon look at Rias answering this question isn't she adorable!" Lord Gremorh said making Simon and Sirsechs laugh.

"DAD!" Rias shouted to his father. Asia brought some more food for them.

"Dad lissten to this, Simon was taken as a perverted the other day and was being pleading for mercy like a girl!" Sirzechs said they were clearly drunk and that made Grayfia sigh and went to talk with the other women at the other side of the room.

Lord Gremory laughed.

"Well listen to this the other day Issei called me during the night..." Simon said making Sirzechs warn Simon.

"Simon, don't be that guy!" Sirzechs said.

"Oh, I'm totally being that guy. Well Issei told me Sirzechs said he wanted to make Rias boobseven bigger giving the boosted gift to them."

Lord Gremory laughed even more. And a frozen shoe flew across the room just to hit the demon king's face.

Rias went running upstairs when she heard that. Simon noticed and followed her. She was sitting on the floor.

"I'm sorry. I didn't wanted to offend you." Simon said when she saw the red haied girl sitting on the floor.

"I'm not mad at you. I'm just..." Rias said making Simon worry about her.

"Don't you want to go to my room? It's a little bit more comfy than the floor." Simon said making Rias get up. She went to his room and threw herself to his bed.

"Do you hate your family?" Simon asked while closing the door.

"Why woudn't I. They are always trying to embarass me." Rias said without taking her face off the pillow.

"I would love to have a family like yours. You know I don't remember my surname. I don't remember my parents. I had to find my own family and I did." Simon said caressing her hair trying to comfort her. "Your family isn't something you choose, is something you grow with."

"Simon, do you hate me?" Rias asked.

"Why should I?" Simon tried to look for an explanation to that question. Could she really hate her family so much.

"Because I separated you from your friends, your family." Rias said now looking at him in the eyes.

"You didn't separate me from them. You saved my life. You gave me a new family and people I want to protect. You gave me another chance of living." Simon said making Rias lean on for a kiss.

She started kissing him. She didn't wanted to wait for someone to ruin the moment so she rushed it. And as she thought Asia entered the room with Sirzechs being the second.

Asia got mad. But something Sirzech said was what caught Simon's attention.

"Hey Rias, don't you think is time to unlock your other bishop?"

 **And another chapter down.**

 **Xenovia's results shouñd be obvious but if someone didn't caught it, here they are.**

 **Simon:3**

 **Issei:4**

 **What a comeback. You should realised how much I love the Michael Phelps of ecchi anime. That scene with the unstoppable motherfucker is hilarious.**

 **Post a review with youg opinion. If you have a recommendation or a doubt send me a PM.**

 **Anyways, I'll see you next time!**


End file.
